nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Reality
If you've read the Fandom page, you know the plot. Part 1: Virtual Tournament Nick walked around the Level: Forest. Nathan was watching Nick from the trees, readying his bow. "Cyuzmoko!" Nick suddenly shouted firing an Electric Arrow at Nathan then running. The arrow hit Nathan on the cheek knocking him out of the tree, chipping 20 HP away. Nick ran all the way into the Level: Town. Nick noticed a sign that read 'Need a challenge? Need some levels? Well go to Level: Cave!' Another Player also noticed the sign and went to Level: Cave. Nick had farmed until he was Level 40, Then noticed the other Player. The Other Player was Level 41 and had a Red Name. "Red Name!" Nick shouted and sheathed his Sword. The Other Player took out a Battleaxe. "Keen Eye." The Other Player, Joel, said. "Keeniutu!" Nick shouted firing a Lightning Bolt at Joel, then Running at him. Joel cleaved through the Lightning Bolt and slashed Nick's Sword away and kicked him in the chin, then slashed him into a Rock. Nick's HP chipped away, now at 68,735/75,000, Nick took out his Bow and fired arrows at Joel. Joel got hit with a few, but slashed the rest in half, then dashed toward Nick and Cleaved at him. Nick shot Joel in the shoulder to make his swing miss, then rolled to grab his Sword and slash at Joel. Joel got hit in the side, his HP was at 39,836/80,000. He slashed at Nick. Nick slashed at Joel's slash to knock it away, then spin around and slash Joel in the face, backflip off his head and then shout "Keeniutu!" and fire a Lightning Bolt at Joel's face. Joel's HP took a beating and was at 9,037/80,000. In a rage, he dropkicked Nick into a large rock. Nick was paralyzed for a few seconds. Joel took the opportunity to cleave at Nick. It hit Nick straight in the chest taking a ton of HP away, 396/75,000. Nick stabbed Joel and slashed him 3 times and began to spin at the speed of sound, like a top. Joel was nearly finished, 31/80,000. Joel slashed at Nick. Nick's Speed parried it away, then he slashed right through Joel. Joel was cut in half. 0/80,000. Joel exploded into Red Shards and then those Shards disappeared. Nick got 12 levels, giving him level 53. Nick used a Potion on himself and recovered all HP. 120,000/120,000. Meanwhile in the Level: Town, Nathan was watching people, seeing anyone worth killing. Once Nick arrived in Level: Town, Something appeared in the middle of everything. "Hello and Guess What?!" The Holographic-Person said. "There will be a Tournament! And the Winner gets 1,000,000,000 Points! And 20 Levels!" Nick and 12 others all signed up. Nathan signed up, along with Someone else. A few other players signed up and the next day, the tournament was ready. (Feel free to have someone, That's why I didn't describe the other players, it's so YOU can add YOUR characters.) Nick got ready for his fight. His fight was against another player named Cole. A Hologram appeared in the air that showed they're stats. Nick: 'HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 | C'ole: 'HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 Nick sheathed his Sword. Cole sheathed his duel-daggers. "'FIGHT!" The Announcer shouted. Nick shot Lightning Bolts at Cole and ran at him. Cole cut through the Lightning Bolts and then slashed at Nick leaving small trails of Cyan behind them. Nick began to spin like a top at the speed of sound. Cole began to also spin like a top, towards Nick. The Instant they collided, sparks began flying everywhere. Nick pushed forward, pushing Cole back. Once Cole got pushed back a few feet, He got hit by Nick's spin slashes and stopped spinning. Nick continued to spin for a few seconds and then stopped and backflipped off of Cole's face, took out his Bow and shot Cole multiple times. Cole got hit with just about everything. 3,635/120,000. Cole's Daggers glowed, and he slashed the air which created large slashes of Energy. Most of them hit Nick. 2,563/120,000. Nick shot Lightning Bolts and punched the ground where Cole was, causing him to be electrocuted. Cole looked ready to collapse. 142/120,000. Cole's Daggers turned into a huge dagger which he used to slash Nick. Nick got hit with the large dagger. 423/120,000. Nick slashed right through Cole and shot a Lightning Bolt at him. Cole collapsed. 1/120,000. Some people grabbed Cole and took him away for healing. When it was Nathan's turn to fight, he easily won, and players stared at him saying things like 'The Reaper!' and 'The Black Caster!' due to his high reputation. Nick got ready for his next fight. Nick: '''HP: 120,000/120,00 Level 53 | '''John: '''HP: 160,000/160,000 Level: 56 John took out a large Buster Sword-sized-Sword. Nick sheathed his Sword and fired a Lightning Bolt at John. John slashed through the Lightning Bolt and stabbed Nick and then slashed him away. Nick put his hands out and pushed upwards when they hit the ground causing him to backflip onto his feet. "Hmm..." Nick muttered. "Got it!" Nick stood in a fighting stance. John ran at Nick. Cody Was watching the fight. Nick stuck his sword into the ground and a Lightning shockwave knocked John back, Nick then shot multiple Lightning Bolts at John, then impaled him to the ground. John was about to faint. 5,245/160,000. John slashed Nick's face and his Chest. Nick got hit with both. 1,725/120,000. Nick's blade became covered in Lightning, which he used to slash through John. John fainted. 1/160,000. Cody stayed calm and did not say a word as he observed Nick and his movements to get a better understanding of him and his power. (Note: Cody is a hero as well) Nick got ready for his next match and watched the other matches. Nathan easily won his match. Nick won his next match easily. So did Nathan. Nick walked into the Arena. So did Nathan. '''Nickolas: '''HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 | '''Nathan 'The Reaper': HP: 120,000/120,000 Level: 53 Nick sheathed his sword. Nathan sheathed his sword. Nick shot a lightning bolt at Nathan's face. Nathan countered it with a Luna-Ball. Nick ran at Nathan and slashed like crazy. Nathan had ran at Nick right when Nick ran at him, they met in the middle and the slashfest began. Nick landed a stab in Nathan's chest. Nathan landed a stab in Nick's chest. Nick backstepped, taking his Sword out of Nathan's chest. Nathan did the same, at the same time. Nick shot a lightning blast. Nathan shot a Luna-blast. The blasts collided creating a shockwave. "humph, nick will not win against me... i know every move he can perform" Cody said in his head as he continues to watch the fight. One Spark hit Cody in the face. Nathan's blast pushed forward. Just before it hit Nick, Nick's blast forced it to stop. "Damn it! I can't Lose now!" Nick thought. "NO! I WON'T LOSE NOW!" Nick's blast overpowered Nathan's and hit him in the face. "What?!" Nathan shouted before getting hit, then fell unconscious. 1/120,000. People took him to healing. "Nick has won!" The Announcer shouted as Nick gained 20 levels. Nick was now Level 73 and got 1,000,000,000 points. "Congratulations!" The Announcer shouted. "Thanks." Nick said. Cody then knew he was in deep after hearing Nick was 3 levels above him, Cody was luckily prepare in case that happened. "if im chosen, i will defeat him... i am desprate to win this tournament, if i lose this... my reputation as a hero will decline... i must stay focused" He said in his head slightly irratated, but still as calm as he can be. "You there!" The Announcer shouted pointing to Cody. "Would you like Double or Nothing?" He thought about it, but declines. "i think i'll pass." he said. "Coward!" Nick shouted. The entire audience grew silent as Dio walked in and sat down at a chair. He pulled out a 3DS and started playing it out of boredom. Then a bunch of fans started chanting "DIO" over and over again". Then another fan yelled "2003 to 0"! A 3rd fan yelled "The champ is in the house"! Then Dio looked up and said "Yes, I'm here". "But I will not be fighting anyone". Then Dio went back to playing his 3DS. "Coward Number 2!" Nick shouted. Dio looked up and said "I'm a moderator dude". "I'm here to make sure that no one cheats or anything of the sort". "I became a moderator because of me having such a record amount of wins". Then Dio started playing his 3DS again. "Loser!" Nick said. "You probably hacked your wins." "if he hacked his wins then why is he mod?" Cody said in a smartass tone. "Shut up you coward, he obviously hacked that too." Nick said. Dio pointed at a panel on the wall and it slid down, revealing 2003 medals that all said "Won by Dio". Then the panel slid back down and Dio said "Sorry, but I'm better than any hacker could ever be". Then Dio got up and said to Cody "You there, I'll give you a new ability and then you can face Nick". Then Dio sent a ball of energy to Cody that unlocked his first limit. (I'll let you pick the name Dub) Then Dio did the same for Nick and said "There, now you both have your first limits". Then Dio turned and said "May the best combatant win". Then Dio left the area. (You also get to pick the limit's name Nick) "He still sucks." Nick said. Lunari was helping out around the arena, and managed to run into Nick. "Oh, hello!" She said, slightly surprised. "Hello." Nick said. "Great job out there!" She complimented. "Thanks." Nick said. "Nathan was pretty tough." "Must've been..." Lunari said, scrathcing the back of her head awkwardly. She was essentially a 'fetch-woman' for the contestants, so she offered. "Anything I could get for ya?" She asked. "Only thing I want is a fight, and you are extremely weak, so no, you can't get anything for me." Nick said. "Oh, okay. " Lunari replied, nodding. Nick left. Category:Roleplays Category:Fights